


floriography.

by bledstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fictober2020, Flower Language, Fluff, If I don't sneak in some Claude and Byleth in here?? am I really writing a fe3h fic?, Implied Claudeleth, PetrAsheWeek2020, Petrashe Week (Fire Emblem), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: if flowers are the language of love, what are trees?Prompt: Flowers
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	floriography.

He had found solace in the greenhouse, surrounded by the smell of earth and flowers. The pit pat sound of the raindrops on the glass rooftop was calming as he turned the page of the book he was reading in the corner of the greenhouse. 

“The lily.” He read outlaid as he smiled at the folklore and mythology behind the flower that often was portrayed in paintings of Saint Seiros.The flower with its wide white petals, with it’s bell shaped blossom that sat on a tall narrow stem, with lance-shaped leaves, stood for purity and chastity. For innocence and the symbol of resurrection. Springing from the tears of the first woman after she was turned away from Eden in some folklore, the virginal flower that was correlated to awoman’s life as mother and wife. They said that Saint Seiros wore them to show the strength of a blessed woman from the goddess. 

Running a hand through his silver hair, he looked down at the book before he turned the page. Eyes scanning the story and meaning behind the water lily when he heard light footsteps against the stone pavement of the greenhouse. 

“Ashe?” A voice called out and looked up from the book and saw the Brigid princess smile down at him. “By you, may I sit there?” 

“Yes, of course you can, Petra.” He said with a small smile before he got up and pulled out the seat for her. A whispered thanks before she sat down and looked at the books on the tea table in the corner of greenhouse. “What brings you here?” 

“I was looking for you.” She said quietly before she picked up a book from the stack and looked at Ashe with a curious gaze. “You are fond of plants, arent you, Ashe.” 

“I am…I think it was Dedue and I that spent the most time at the academy greenhouse…well and the Professo—I mean Queen Byleth.” 

There was a softness in Petra’s gaze as they recalled the the carefree days of their academy days. Tucking a piece of her burgundy hair behind her ear, Petra leaned over and to look at the opened book on the table. “Oh..The lotus flower.” 

“Lotus? Oh I called it a Water Lily all my life.” 

“I suppose that’s what they called it in Fodlan. But in Brigid, it’s known as a Lotus. It symbolized the sun and light. They said that the ancient god of Brigid was born from the bosom of the giant lotus. Because the Lotus flower can also grow from the the muddiest of places. In a place where there is sullied water, a beautiful clean and untouched blossom…a symbol of beauty, of perfection, and purity blooms. It’s a very nice flower.” 

Ashe felt his lips curve into a smile, he could listen to Petra talk about anything for hours. Reaching out, his hand moved to put a hand on her cheek, and once his touch reached her, she leaned into it. Her eyes fluttering shut as she let out a warm sigh. “Sadly it would be difficult to make a bouquet out of lotus flowers. Maybe I would gift some for their home in Derdriu.” 

“We have them in Brigid! I shall send word for them to get it ready.” 

Smiling, Ashe nodded before he turned to book and turned the page, one arm over the back of Petra’s seat. “I would like to give them a nice wedding gift…They took us in…” 

“We were both not originally from the Golden Deer house but they welcomed us with open arms. They are very kind hearted people that I am happy to be allied with.” 

“They make a great pair. Both as King and Queen, and as the romantic partners. They seem something out of a fairy tale book. Two halves coming together.” 

“Is that not what we are, Ashe?” 

The silver haired man turned to look at the princess. She would soon be queen of Brigid, she was learning the ropes and working as the ambassador to the unified Fodlan and Almyra. But she was also his fiance, his wife to be, his Petra. Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her and felt the curve of her lips against his. The happy smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. 

The princess of a far away island meeting a boy who wanted to be a knight. They did sound like a pair from a storybook. He thought quietly before he pulled away and cupped her face with his hands. “I still need to come up a proper wedding gift. It was nice that the girls let me put together the queen’s bouquet and I want it to be perfect. Will you like to help me?” 

“I would love nothing more. But you see…I’m more fond of trees. I think even Claude knows that.” 

“Yes, but she can’t carry a tree.” 

“Why not? It would be very unique and the queen has the strength.” 

“It….It would…we will put that to the side and think about it.” Ashe said with a sheepish laugh before he turned the pages again. 

“Why do they call this flower baby’s breath? Does it actually smell like a baby’s breath?” 

“I’m not sure, but maybe because it looks innocent and sweet like a baby. It means purity, sincerity, love and compassion. Along with love and innocent romance.” 

“I do think while the two of them are sincere and compassionate…I don’t think innocent quite suits them.”Ashe had to hold back a laugh as he saw the sincere expression on her face as she shook her head. He was glad that no one was around to hear what she had just said and implied about the Queen of Fodlan and King of Almyra. “But we should add it..because it does have a nice meaning to it. Surrounding some Anemones? Maybe?” 

“There is a myth about how the goddess of love crafted these flowers out of her tears. “ 

“I was thinking about the fact that they are used as poisons and I’m sure Claude would be amused to see a poisonous flower in his future wife’s bouquet.” 

Ashe was stunned, silenced and soon he was laughing. Her bluntness, her honesty, it was one of the things he loved most about her. The fact that she was unafraid of speaking her mind and letting others know what she thought. “I’m sure he would be very happy to see it. I think we should add it.” He watched as she looked through the books with a serious gaze, trying to craft something beautiful for two of the most important people in their lives.

“I still think we should still do something with trees.” 

“Hmn? I mean...I know you have faith in our Queen...but a tree will still be difficult...” 

“But Ashe...Trees..They are so important. Even the two of them...there is no flower that could possibly convey what they mean to each other..what they mean to the kingdoms they are uniting. What can roses or daisies or lilies every say...They are the start, the root of everything that brought peace. They are not like flowers that can be stepped on rather they are strong and they held us all together. They…they protected us even if we were from other houses. They…when I look at them..I think of stability..of peace…I think we should create it with some leaves from each region not flowers. ”

“Evergreens from Faerghus. Magnolias from Adrestia. And Eucalyptus from the Alliance.” Ashe said as he turned pages of the books and then turned with a smile. “I think..that would make a lovely combination.” He finally felt at peace and finally set down his pen and smiled at Petra who looked pleased with her idea and then looked at Ashe with a fond smile. “Have you been thinking about what you’d like for our wedding?” 

“What if I wanted to carry in a tree? And not just leaves? ” 

“Then I shall find a way to do so.” There was honesty in his eyes, if she wanted to carry in a tree, he’d find a way to do so. He wanted nothing more than to make that day special and perfect for her. To make it everything she could ever want. 

“Maybe we should bury that tree in the castle courtyard and have it be a symbol of our love. Something that grows. Something that is stable.”  
  
“Something that reminds us of home?”

“Yes…of home. I like that, Ashe.” She said with a softness before she laced her fingers with his, giving his hand a small squeeze. She loved his hands the most. They calluses from the bow to the scars of holding a sword. A warrior, a knight, a fighter that fought and won the war beside her. “The roots…The start…of a new Brigid.” 

“As man and wife. As a princess who became a queen and a boy who wanted to be a knight that became a king.” 

“You will always be my knight, Ashe.” The softness in her voice before she placed a kiss on his knuckles. “If I asked…would you be making my flower bouquet?” 

“If you would like that, I would be honored to make yours, Petra.” 

“Hmn…Then I hope you use the prettiest flowers…and maybe some leaves from the trees too. And then we can plant a tree together during the ceremony.” 

“Whatever you wish, I will grant.” And under the glass roof the greenhouse, he held hands with his fiancé. Listening to the rain, the scent of the earth and the flowers that surrounding them, the peaceful world they fought for finally here. They could take their time and talk about flowers. They could take their time and enjoy the quiet moments that they so wanted most. “Petra?” 

“Yes, Ashe?” 

“There was a poem I read in one of the books you got me. A poem from a man from Brigid.” 

“Oh?” 

“I think I understand it better now.” 

“Which poem was it?” 

“I don’t quite remember all of it..But it went something like this.” He played with a stray piece of her hair, lazily twirling the plum strand around his finger. “Though seasons may change. Though leaves may fall. Though flowers may wilt. I can never forget you. Rooted in my heart, deep and true, you stay everlasting.” 

“It’s about one’s true love and how they never truly leave us. No matter the distance…No matter the tie…No matter what…true love once it takes root in us…can never truly leave us.” 

“You are rooted in my heart, Petra.” Red brown eyes lifted to meet his green eyes before a bright smile appeared on her lips and she clasped both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“You are rooted in mine, Ashe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And this is for day 13 of Fictober and day 4 of PetrAshe week! This was so sweet and fun to write. It was easy. It was sweet. It was everything I needed for today. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Twitter @ bledstars


End file.
